I fell in love with him just like that
by Mizuki06
Summary: She went drinking at Alfred's house and accidentally went into a wrong room...to find a cute stranger   First CanadaxBelarus story, please RxR :D


CANADAxBELARUS RULE!  
>So anyway I wrote this a few week ago, but too lazy to type it up until now. Anyway sorry if there's a typo or grammar mistake (english isn't my first language)<br>Well hope you like it and seriously, there should be more canarus fic out there...

Enjoy! Reviews are nice~ :3

* * *

><p>I stumbled up the stairs and somehow managed to get into the hallway. Alfred came behind me, carried a dead drunk Arthur, who seem to didn't know a thing going on. (that bastard is never good with alcohol).<br>"Oi Natasha, you need help to your room?" He asked, struggled with the dead drunk english man.

"Nah, I know where the room is, heck I've been here tons of times" I said drunkenly and waved my hand back and forth, shooed him away.

Apparently Arthur wasn't the only one who drunk.

I, no, we had a drinking night after I...had a fight with my brother...I was only looking for Al, and that english bastard happened to be here today.

"But, dude-" I sshhh-ed Al before he finished his sentence.

"Alfred, just leave her be. I don't want to wait any longer." Arthur whined, and placed a kiss on Al's neck.

"A-artie, n-not h-here. She's watching" His face turned red as he stuttered.

I watched in amusement as Al try to prised (a/n: it's a real word according to the dictionary ^^') off the Brit, unsuccessful. "Artie-"Kiss "Arthur"Kiss/blush "ARTHUR" Al sudden snapped and managed to push Arthur away, made the Brit stop and frowned, but then it turned into a smirk.

"We're not even in bed yet, and you already screaming my name" He sneaked his arm around, the very red, Al.

I chuckled. "Have safe sex boys" I teased and Al turned redder (a/n:is that even a real word? XD)

"Oh we will, right Alfred?" Arthur smirked and Al slapped his hands away before they go to "place" they weren't suppose to.

Oh hey, I think I started to like this guy. (a/n: not that way ;)

"SHUT IT ARTIE"

Al sighed "Good night Natasha, you did call your brother about staying over right?" He asked

"Maybe" I started to walk away. Another sighed escaped his lips before he go dragged into the room by Arthur.

They are so lovely dovely, da~ I wish my brother and I was like that too...I don't care if people said incest is wrong...I just love him that's all, is that a crime? But it's unrequited love, he loves someone else anyway...

I opened the door and without turning on the lights. I flopped into the soft bed, half lids. Is it just me or the room change from when I was here before?  
>Well whatever...Al likes to switch things around, so he probably also rearranged my room...i mean the guest room...<p>

I heard someone breathing...Someone is in my bed...

I should be scared right? A stranger was in my bed...but somehow I don't want to wake him up. He looks so peacefully, sleeping just like that.

Blonde hair with a strange curl, that is kinda cute, I chuckled. He resembled Al for some reason (a/n: they're brother natalia XD)

I brushed off a strands of hair fell on his cheek. I want to see his face more clearly.

His eyes slowly opened. Oh crap, I didn't mean to wake him up. The moonlight illuminated his sky blue orbs.

"What pretty eyes" I said out loud unconsciously.

He smiled, a very gentle smile, no one smile like that at me before...

It's so cold...I shivered, didn't Al turn on the heat?

He wrapped his arm around me aand pull me close to him. He whispered "Are you cold?"

I nodded.

I buried my face in his chest and drifted off to sleep.

We slept together just like that...weird right? But I feel safe in his arm...

* * *

><p>I heard bird chirping as the sun rays hit my eyes. He wasn't next me anymore, was that a dream?<br>But that warm...I definitely felt it...

A good smell passed my nose as I opened the door. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Pancake?" A voice asked and I recognized it right away. I turned around, his blue eyes met mine, through his glass. He smiled...and I smiled.

"Go wash up and it'll will be ready in just a second"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>I poured syrup on my plate like water. He laughed and I stopped.<p>

"We are pancake killer, yes?" He pointed to my plate and his. We were drowning them in syrup. I laughed.

"So...why were you in my bed last night?" He asked, started to eat.

"What do you mean? I should be the one who ask that." I was surprise.

"Natalia, your room is the next one" He smiled. Natalia? How did he know my name?  
>Saw my surprise face, he looked down... "Of course you don't know me..."<p>

Oh crap...i went into the wrong room...

"Sorry, I got drunk many time coming here so..."

"I'm Matthew William, Alfred's brother" He said "I don't live here, I'm suppose to be on vacation...but I'm broke so I came here." He smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, a freeloader?" I smirked and he just laughed. We ate in silence after that.

* * *

><p>I slide on my shoes, Al is still sleeping so Matthew will drive me home...<p>

A warm soft and furry thing wrapped around my neck. I looked up surprise, he gave me his scarf.  
>"You're going to catch a cold with those clothes"<p>

I mumbled a thanks, ignored a pink flush on my cheek...and follow him to the car.

We reached my house soon after that.

The sight in front of me didn't surprise me as much as I thought but why is it still hurt?

My brother placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips, and that boy froze for a sec, then start to kiss back. Why couldn't I be like that with Ivan?

I found myself unable to get out of the car.  
>"Natalia-" Matt started<p>

I rolled the window down and shouted really loud. "HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO" I try to grinned, when saw their red faces.  
>Matt started the engine.<p>

'I'm sorry' My brother smiled apologetically.

'It's okay, be happy' I smiled back. And was glad he didn't catch the sadness that was in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked. I didn't answer. He reached over and took my hand in his.

I felt a tear rolled down my eyes.

No...I'm not ok at all...I gripped his hand tighter and cried. We drove who know wheres before the car stop at the sea side.

"This is where I live" He pulled up to the driveway of a small estate. He leaded me into the living room. Our hands were still intertwined.  
>"Looks nice" I managed to say.<p>

It was silent for a second, then those familiar arms wrapped around me for the second time. "Why do you have to be sad because of him? Can I not make you happy?" He sighed.

I let myself relax against his chest.

"I...I'm very confuse right now...we slept together, hold hands, you made me fell in love with you in a flash and now even if you're in my arms, your heart is with him...I just can't accept that" He said and his voice got louder all of the sudden.

I removed myself from his embrace and faced him.  
>"I <em>loved <em>him" I started, and tried to make eyes contact, but his hurt face was making it really hard. "But he already has someone else that love him more than me, so I'm not needed anymore"

"I need you...Why can't you understand that?" He whispered barely enough for me to hear...

"I...I don't think..." Oh god, what am I saying? I'm gonna break his heart...

"I don't want to be in love...it's hurt"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know anymore..." I slumped down on the couch.  
>I don't know if I had give up on Ivan yet? I don't know if I love you or not...seeing you hurting, it's hurt me to know that I'm the reason why...<p>

I felt he came closer...his breath was near my face...the next thing, we were kissing...

He deepened the kiss, my back was against the sofa, I love the feeling of him being so close to me...but then it stopped...he stopped. His head rested on my shoulder, with his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Could you give me a chance?" He whispered, his lips brushed against my bare shoulder... (a/n: the scarf was thrown away in the process :P)

My eyes got watery all of the sudden...what is this?

He looked up at me "I'm so sorry...please don't cry, Natalia" He wiped the tears away...

"You idiot...i told you I don't want to fall in love again...yet..." He pulled me close to him.

"you made me..."I sobbed "so you better" sniffles "love me back a lot...and" sniffles "never hurt me or I'm going to kill you..." sniffles.

"mmmh...i promise" He nodded and I could felt that he was smiling... he gently stroked my hair, as my tears dried out.

He kissed my head, and we stayed like that for a while...

* * *

><p>My story is disturb by loud squeal from Elizaveta...<p>

"THAT IS SO CUTE! EVEN IF IT WASN'T YAOI! UGH WHY CAN'T MY MEETING WITH GILBERT BE THIS CUTE? " She says, shaking Lily by her shoulder.

"Ah...Eliza-san...you're hurting me" The girl says lowly. I doubt Liz heard that.

The door bell ring, the brunette stop and go get the door. "Oh Natasha~ looks who's here to pick you up!" My brother?  
>She grin, as he walk in. My eyes go wide...<p>

I run to him and throw my arms around his neck, tackle him with a bear hug -Natalia's style- . He laughs, and Liz start to take pictures while Lily try to stop her...I don't care anyway.

"When did you come back?" I ask when we got off the floor. "A few hours ago, and your brother said you were here, so I came to pick you up as a surprise" He smiles and places a peck on my lips, I smile when he said "It will be for long before I have to leave again". (a/n: business trip~ :D)

"KISS KISS KISS" Liz starts to chant and ready her camera. I laugh and tip toe up to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you're back Matt"

* * *

><p>DID YOU LIKE IT? Sorry caps was on :P<p>

Review please~ just tell me if there was any typo or anything that didn't make sense I'll fix it~

I don't own APH~

ooh i drew a canarus pic if you like you could check it out:

http:/ / mizuki 06. deviant art. com/ gallery/ #/ d4ea1m0

without the spaces~


End file.
